A unusual visit from Canada
by 2pChina
Summary: Canada finds himself at China's house for a reason America won't tell him and what makes matters worse is that China might not even return Canada's feelings. ((My first book, don't kill meh... T T ))


Matthew sighed as he stood in front of Yao's house. His brother, Alfred, told him to go there because there was an animal emergency. He sighed as he shakily rang the door bell. Yao looked up from his book and walked over to the door. "Hello, aru?"

"H-Hi...Alfred sent me here..." He mumbled and held kumajirou tightly. Yao simply smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. I was most white, red, and yellow from what he could see. "Wow...! It's so big!" He put Kumajiruo down and looked around, awestruck by the texture and way it was set up.

He smiled as he watched the young canadian walk around his house. "Would you like some tea, aru?" He nodded and sat down on the couch, setting the bear down next to him.

"Chi tea, aru." He smiled slightly at the boy-China considered him a boy. "T-thank you mister C-China..." Canada smiled slightly and set down the bear. Yao walked to the kitchen, humming slightly as he walked. Matthew watched as a small smile crept onto his face. Yao was gone for a few minutes before returning with a cup of tea. He walked over and gently handed the tea to the Canadian. "There you go, aru." "Thanks a-and aren't you going t-to sit down?" He took the tea and smiled more. He smiled and sat down on the couch opposite of the boy. He was still wondering why the American would send him here.

He smiled as wide as he could before taking a sip of the tea. He watched the other. He's quiet, and not annoying, how could he be related to Alfred? They seemed like complete opposites. He flinched and quiet yelped. "O-ow!" He put the cup down and stuck his tongue out. "Aiyaa. I thought you would have known that it was hot, aru." He couldn't help but chuckle. "I-I did...s-sorry..." Matthew mumbled under his breath. "It's fine, aru. You have no reason to apologize."

He looked around nervously, unsure what to say. China sighed a bit. "I'm still curious on why your brother sent you here, aru. Not that I mind." "W-well...no..." He sighed at his failed hypothesis. "Or maybe he wanted the house all to himself so he can do something stupid, aru." He shook his head lightly. "We d-don't live together..." He let and small chuckle slip into that comment.

"Oh?" He tapped his chin in thought. "Well then, might as well not dwell on it, aru." His face became a light red as he noticed how handsome he looked. He looked away quickly and quietly scolded himself. He looked at the other. "Are you okay, aru?" He saw the red hue on the boy's cheeks. "Y-yea? Why are you a-asking?" He back at the Asian male, his blush slowly getting redder. "You look a bit red, aru" he got up and walked to the Canadian. "R-red?" His blush continued to grow as his mind wonder around, trying to figure out what he meant. Then it hit him, he was talking about his blush. He quickly tried to hide his face.

He got a bit concerned and kneeled down, trying to look at his face. "Are you sure that your okay, aru?" "I-I-I'm fine!" He quickly pulled his legs up and put his head in-between his legs. He sat next to Canada, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "You don't seem it, aru." He didn't respond, but somehow managed to put his head and legs on the others lap. "Yao..." "If you wish to speak to me you must look at me, aru. Its rude to not look at someone while speaking to them" He sighed and hesitantly looked up at him. "T-there..." His blush slowly started to come back. He smiled lightly. "Good, aru~"

He blushed a light pink and mumbled something. "Come again, aru?" He heard a light mumble but couldn't make any of the words out. "I said...y-you're...your hot!" Once it was out, he quickly looked away. He was a bit shocked by this. After a moment or two he let out a soft chuckle. "I see aru. Is that what you think?" He nodded his face a bright red now. "Thank you, aru. That's kind and brave of you." He ruffled the blonds' hair. "You are very handsome yourself." He smiled slightly and nuzzled his hand.

He pulled his hand away. "Is that why you were so embarrassed, aru?" He chuckled light once more. He whined from the loss of the hand then nodded, his small blush returning. "That's no reason to get all flustered, aru." He smiled, finding the blonde rather cute, like a panda. He made a small pouting face and sat up, moving onto the Asian's lap. Since Canada wasn't too heavy, he slowly moved onto him. He allowed a soft blush to dust his cheeks and he gently placed his hands on the Canadian's sides.

He blushed and quickly looked at him, a bit surprised. "H-Hm?" He pulled him into a hug. He was also a bit surprised by his own actions. He was frozen for a couple of seconds before he actually moved, which was hesitantly hugging back. He soon pulled away, chuckling nervously. "S-sorry, aru. I don't know why I did that." "I-Its ok...really." He smiled and softly kissed him on the lips.

He was a bit shocked at first but kissed back nonetheless. He ran one hand along the others shirt as he kissed a little harder. China placed a hand on the back of the other's head, pulling him a not closer. His other hand was on the small of the boy's back. Canada let out a small mewl when he felt the others hand. He smiled against the other's lips then pulled away. "Y-yao..." He smiled shyly, his cheeks a bright red.

He chuckled lightly and patted his head. He smiled shyly and put his own hand on the others. He gently pecked his cheek before pulling him into another hug. He could get used to this kid. He hugged back and smiled a little wider. He started to close his eyes. He held the boy close, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his head. His blush darkened slightly once he felt the Asians lips against his head. "Hey China...?"

"Yes, aru?" He tilted his head lightly.

"Do you...love me?"

He smiled a bit. "I like you a lot, aru." He gently pinched the other's cheek. "But I do not believe in love. Though I do care deeply for you." Hatori closed one eyes and thought. "So you care...but not love..."

"Like I said aru. I don't believe in love." When you have been around for as long as this nation, your view on things change. He nodded and closed his eyes. Since he was still a young country, he didn't understand. "But if I did believe in love I would say that I love you, aru." He smiled lightly. He smiled at the words and put his head against the others chest. "Exactly...how old are you?" He smiled a bit more. "How old are you, aru?"

"About a hundred years old...or in other words, not much older than America..." He smiled. "I'm over four thousand years old, aru."

"Older nations like you and France are really wise...right?"

He nodded a bit. "Yes, aru."

"So...what made you stop believing?" He opened one eye.

He shrugged lightly. "I don't know aru. It just slowly stopped feeling right."

"But papa France said that everyone has to love..." He muttered under his breath.

"Well I don't always agree with that idiot, aru." He sighed. Yao didn't really like the Europeans.

He got up off of his lap and looked around. He turned every once in awhile so he could get a full view. "You know...I'm technically a European..."

"But you don't act stupid like the others, aru." He stayed seated, looking at him.

"Stupid? How are they..." He stopped himself and stared at the ground. "...never mind, I see what you mean..."

He then got a bit concerned. "I'm sorry if what I said upset you in anyway, aru."

"Its really no big deal Yao, after being ignored and forgotten...it doesn't really affect me so much." He smiled widely, trying to hide the fact that he was a little hurt. He grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him in for a hug. He let out a small gasp and stood there, frozen. He was very confused with everything that was happening. "Y-Yao?"

"I won't forget you, aru..." his voice was soft.

"D-Dang it...n-not now..." He bit his lip and tried not to cry.

"I won't ever let you feel ignored again, aru."

"H-how?!"

"You'll always have my attention, aru." He pulled away and looked at the other with a smile.

He started to wipe his eyes. "W-why n-now..?"

"I've always noticed you, aru. But I have been too busy to even do anything."

He sniffled and rested his head on his shoulder. He stroked the other's hair, holding him close. He slowly started to calm down. He smiled a bit, kissing his head again. After a couple of minutes, he looked up at older male. He gently stroked the blonds' cheek. "Are you okay, aru?" He blushed faintly and hesitantly nodded.

He smiled a bit. "Good, aru~"

He looked away quickly as his blush deepened. He hesitantly got closer to him. He smiled at the other's shyness and held him close.

"Y-you battle...r-right China?" He looked up and put his hands on his chest. He nodded lightly, keeping his hands on the other's sides.

"Well...wills y-you protect me...maybe?" He smiled shyly and got a small grip on his shirt.

He nodded again. "Yes, aru. I will."

He smiled and hugged him. He wasn't used to asking for protection, but he was getting beat up a lot more now so he was starting to get tender. He hugged back, his smile never fading.

"Can we go somewhere?"

"Like where, aru?"

"Somewhere...that you like!"

He smiled a bit. "No, aru. I'll only go where you want to go."

"But...this is my first time here so I'm very confused about where to go..."

He thought for a minute and smiled. "How about we go for a walk, aru."

"Sure!" He smiled brightly. He chuckled and grabbed the other's waist, easily moving him so he could stand. He blushed a bright red and looked down at his hand. He pulled away. "Sorry, aru." He ruffled the other's hair. "I-It was fine!" He said quickly and put both his hand on top of the others hand. He leaned down and kissed his cheek. He blushed a darker red. He pinched his cheek playfully then stretched a pop coming from his back. He flinched slightly and thought to himself. _D...Didn't that hurt him?_ He let out a relaxed sigh and looked at the other, putting a hand out. "Come on, aru~" He blushed from Asian's reaction and his voice. He hesitantly reached out and grabbed his hand. He gently pulled the other up and pulled him close. He smiled shyly as his face started to heat up.

He kissed his head and pulled away and grabbed his coat, putting it on. He slightly fan boyed and followed him out the door. He waited for the other to come out and closed the door, locking it. "Okay, aru. There's a park nearby, would you like to go there for our walk?"

"Sure, why not!"

He nodded and began walking. "Come! ~" He nodded and followed him, staying close. He walked to the park; it had many trees surrounding it and a play ground with a swing set. He smiled brightly when he saw the trees. "Do you have maples?!"

He smiled a bit. "I don't know aru. Go explore." He gently patted the boy's back. He nodded and ran around, stopping at every tree to see what kind it was. He watched with a smile. He stopped a certain tree and smiled brightly. He squealed and hugged it. He walked over, laughing softly. He looked up and started to climb up. He stayed under him just in case he fell. "Careful, aru!"

He grabbed a branch and tried to pull himself up, but at the last minute, he slipped and yelped. He was still hanging, but only because he was still holding on with one hand. He opened his arms. "Let go, aru." His eyes filled with concern. He nodded and hesitantly let go, falling downwards.

He easily caught the boy, smiling brightly. "Caught you, aru~"

"C-C-China..." He managed to say before going completely unconscious. He frowned lightly and walked deeper into the trees. He laid the other down and sat on his knees, putting the other's head in his lap. He was still unconscious, even though he was moving every so often. He stroked the boy's hair, waiting for him to wake up. After a couple of minutes, his eyes fluttered open. He looked down at the other. "Are you okay, aru?"

"Y-yeah..." He stayed where he was a smiled slightly.

He continued to stroke his hair. "Good, aru. I was worried."

"S-sorry..." He blushed faintly as his hair was stroked.

"Its fine, aru. It wasn't your fault." He continued to mess with his hair. He purred quietly and played with his hand. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the Canadian. He blushed and whispered into his ear. "We're alone..." He placed his hands on the other's waist. "Hm?" he hummed with a smile.

He blushed more and pushed himself against the Asian man. He kissed the other's cheek, allowing himself to place soft kisses along his jaw line.

He blushed and cupped his cheek. "Y-Yao...~" He kissed down his neck, nipping softly and licking up his neck ever so often. He let out a small moan and put his other hand on his leg. He licked up his neck once more before nibbling on the other's earlobe. He gasped and let out a slightly louder moan. He chuckled softly and licked up the shell of his ear.

"I-I want y-you..." He blushed madly and gripped at his pants-

"Oh?" He decided to tease the other for a bit.

"Ngh!" He grunted and pulled at his clothing.

He chuckled lightly. "Is something wrong, aru~?"

"Y-yes..."

"What is it, aru?" He smiled a bit.

He blushed a dark red. "Y-Your kinda t-turning me o-on..." He grinned lightly, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. He rested his hands on the others hands and tried to push them down onto his crotch. He grinned a bit more and laid the Canadian down on the grass.

He blushed and blinked. "...meow?" He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

He blushed and kissed back. He placed one hand on the back of the other's head, deepening the kiss a bit. He blushed more and hesitantly tugged on his clothing while slowly opening his mouth. He easily slipped his tongue in, immediately massaging the other's tongue with his own. He let out a small moan and he tried to unbutton the Asian man's coat.

He grabbed the other's wrists. "Ah-ah-ah." He chuckled lightly, pulling away and sitting in his knees. He was going to continue to tease the other just for a little longer.

He whined and tried to pull his wrist away. "B-but!" He tried to sit up.

He smiled and stood up. "Yes, aru?" He said in a teasing tone.

"Y-you got me h-hard..." He blushed and sat up, covering his boner.

"Flex your legs, aru, it'll go away." He chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"No it won't..." He mumbled under his breath.

He stopped. "Hm? Did you say something, aru?" He shook his head and hugged his legs, putting his head in the middle. He looked down at him with a smile, petting his head. He jumped up and hugged him tightly. He hugged back, kissing the side of his head. He softly bit China's neck. He smiled and tilted his head to the side, whilst running his fingers through his blond hair. He blushed and softly bit his neck. A quiet sound escaped from his throat as he placed his hands on the Canadian's waist. He blushed more and kept sucking, slowly getting faster. His moans became a bit more audible as a light blush dusted his cheeks. He smiled slightly and sucked harder and faster. His moans stayed quiet, he gripped his waist a bit tighter.

He blushed and let out a quiet mewl, then he started to suck harder. He moaned a bit louder, his blush staying barely noticeable. He stopped and softly kissed the area. "Yao..."

He chuckled lightly and picked up the blond. "So cute, aru!" He smiled brightly and giggled. He held him bridal style and walked back to the play area of the park. He smiled slightly and kissed his chin, then snuggled up to his chest. He sat on the bench and held him close. He blushed faintly and cuddled with him. He looked around at watched other people play and enjoy themselves. He smiled slightly and kissed the Asian's chin, wanting to go home but not wanting to actually say it. He held the boy a bit closer and looked up at the sky. He smiled at the light blue hue.

"Yao..." He smiled slightly, secretly admiring him.

He looked down at him. "Hm?"

He looked away quickly and mumbled. "Y-You..."

He chuckled lightly. "Me what, aru?"

"Your s-so handsome..." He smiled and ruffled his hair. He blushed more and closed his eyes, feeling tired.

"Sleep, aru." He found the Canadian rather adorable and always had to stop himself from squeezing the life out of him.

"But...I'm not tired..." He tried to hold in his yawn but only managed to get an even larger yawn.

He chuckled. "Right, aru." He smiled slightly before falling asleep in the other's arms. He waited for a bit then stood with the blond in his arms. He let out a sigh and walked back to his house with a smile placed upon his lips. He snored quietly as he shifted in his sleep. He careful opened the door, not wanting to wake the other. Yao closed it with his foot and walked to a guest room and gently laid him on the bed. He began to stir, but ended up falling asleep again. He patted the other's head before walking out of the room.

About four hours later, he sat up in bed and yawned. At first, he had forgotten where he was. China managed to fall asleep on the couch darning that time. His hair coming a bit loose. He walked into the living room, his eyes landing on the Asian man. "G-Great mother of m-maple he's s-sexy..." He walked a little closer and lightly sat on the edge of the chair.

He slept soundly, his chest rising and falling with every breath. His knees were bent a bit and he used one of his arms as a pillow. He blushed faintly as he slowly got close to his face that he could feel the others breathe on his face. He stirred a bit, his amber cat like eyes slowly fluttering open. "H-Hm..."

"China..." He muttered right before kissing him softly, not really taking a note that he was awake now. His mind took a quick second to register what was happening but once he did register it he kissed back with a soft smile. He blushed a brighter red as his eyes flashed open, still holding the kiss. He pulled the other a bit closer, deepening the kiss just a little. He blushed a deeper red and kissed harder, putting his hand on his leg.

He soon pulled away. "Kissing me while I'm sleeping, aru. That's not very nice." His voice was low as he spoke.

He looked away, his face as red as a tomato. "I...I couldn't help it..." He got a small grip on the Asian's pants.

He chuckled a bit. "You're so cute, aru~!"

"Y-You're cuter..."

He shook his head. "Not as cute as you, aru~"

He covered his face and shook it quickly. "No no no no no!" He chuckled lightly and gently grabbed the other's wrists, a smile on his features as he pulled them away from his face.

"I-I'm not cute!" He mumbled before closing his eyes tightly. He found the other's reaction adorable, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Y-Yao..." He whined softly and sighed, letting him do so. He leaned in again and placed soft kisses around the other's face. He blushed a very bright red before passing out. He chuckled lightly, holding the blond close. His face started to slowly become less red as his breathing calmed. He kissed the other's forehead repeatedly and lovingly. He made a small movement that made his hand land on the other's chest. He smiled brightly and held him a bit tighter. After a couple of minutes, he started to wake up. He was awake and looking at the ceiling, the boy still in his arms. He looked up at him and started to slowly rub the others chest.

He placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. He blushed and closed his eyes, letting out a quiet meow. He kissed the other's nose, smiling lightly. He meowed again. He lay on his back, putting the other on top of him. He blushed more then put his hands on his chest. "M-Meow~"

He smiled, gently placing his hands on the other's thighs. He petted the other with one hand. He blushed more and tried to unbutton his shirt a little. He placed a hand on the back of the other's neck, gently pulling him down and kissing his forehead. He blushed a dark red, his hands shaking now.

He smiled. "Nervous, aru?"

He nodded again. "M-My first t-time..."

"No need to be nervous, aru." He slowly sat up, gently flipping them so the blonds' back away against the couch.

He yelped quietly and hesitantly grabbed his shoulders. "W-What's going o-on?"

He smiled lightly, gently moving a lock of hair out of the blonds' face. "What do you mean, aru?"

"I-I mean...what a-are you doing?" He blushed a little more.

He leaned down, giving him a quick kiss. "Oh nothing, aru~ Why? Do you not like it?" He blushed a bright red and closed his eyes tightly, a small squeak escaping his mouth.

"I can stop if you want me too, aru." His voice was soft as he spoke, he would only do what made the other feel comfortable.

"N-No...please n-no!" His voice was raised a little, making it sound like a beg for more.

He smiled lightly. "Okay, aru." He carefully got off of the other; he then slipped his arms under him and lifted him up with ease. He put his hands on his own chest and smiled slightly.


End file.
